The only time: a sweet november
by theresnolimits
Summary: Entry for DeviantArt TC/movie crossover fic contest. I headed towards the little park bench, wondering if I should take the way to my right, to my left or just stay where I was, while doing so, I fell in it, feeling that my legs didn't respond. I couldn't go after her, it was... it was her final wish.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Warnings: Death.  
AN: This was my entry for the DeviantArt Trauma center/movie crossover. It actually won the second place :) I made this in less than 24 hours (this and the drawing), I beg your forgiveness because I'm pretty sure I made a lot of mistakes in this one-also, you know I'm not a native english speaker- if you notice any, please let me know. Despite all this I had lots of fun writing it :)  
The movie is "Sweet November" With Charlize Theron and Keanu Reeves. Here are some points I'd like to share with you before reading:

-You can read this with the song of the movie, which is pretty known. It is "Only one Time" by Enya, it kind of inspired me.  
-I don't know if I really captured the essence of the characters, because it was hard to me since in the movie the're totally different, but I hope I did. I will request to you, my dear reader, to use your imagination and try to imagine the dialogues in the character of the... character (?). You know what I mean.  
-I completely re-wrote the story of the movie, I did some minor changes, but however, if you want to check it, I wouldn't mind.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I headed towards the little park bench, wondering if I should take the way to my right, to my left or just stay where I was, while doing so, I fell in it, feeling that my legs didn't respond. I held the scarf she used just a minute ago to cover up my eyes in order to escape. I didn't know what to do, since my instincts told me to go after her, but she asked me not to do it. It was… it was her _final wish_.

I sighed feeling the cold wind of the morning waving my hair gently, and I wished it would disappear all this feelings and blow them away. Sitten there, I started to remember everything that happened to me and the whirlwind my life had become after I met her.

Before I knew all this was going to happen, I was the "Special investigator Navel", an important researcher in the medicine field. I was the best in my company, and I had a beautiful girlfriend, her name was Angie Thompson and she was sexy as she could be. I won lots of money and I had anything that a man could ask for. Yes, everything was going perfect until the day I had to pause my complicated life to go and take my driving test so I could renew my license. Everything was doing well, I sat down and disposed to took the exam, but I realized I didn't know the answers. Come, on! Who was going to ask that things to me at work? Pffft. I tried to ask the girl that was more accessible, the one who was late and when she entered the room and tried to sit down, once she took off her scarf it ended near my place, I don't know how, she then asked me to hand it to her and I did so. She told me that she wasn't in that question yet, but the guy who was applying the test caught her looking back. She looked at me, expecting I would take the problem for myself, but if I did, my license'd be suspended, and I couldn't allow that. She stood up, letting this fellow making her guilty, he asked her to leave the classroom and she couldn't took the test again in at least one month… she looked at me and if her eyes were knifes… I would me more than death by now. Well I felt a bit guilty but… it wasn't completely my fault she could've denied to look back if she wanted…

When I went down and found my car, I found something else as well… she was sitting in the hood of it, and I must say it made her look like the cover of an automotive magazine. She was wearing a dark red dress that showed the upper part of her back, and she was trying to catch my attention as I talked on the phone. I went to where she was and what happened there was something like this:

-Can I help you? – I asked. I don't know why, but she made me almost stutter every time that I talked to her, and this was the first time I noticed it, the first of many… She chuckled, sarcastically.

-Can YOU help ME?

-I-I mean, what can I do for you?

-Well, let's just put it this way, little guy… You are the reason why I failed that test, so the least that you can do for me is drive me home.

I looked at my watch, it was getting late. So I tried to fix it all:

-Hey… look, I can't take you home, but here – I handed her my card – Call my secretary, tell her to send you a driver. You can have him for a month, until you take the test again.

-Are you saying this because you feel sorry, or just because you're worried of me ruining your car?

-For being sincere… the car. – I then tried to get in and hide my nervousness, but she didn't move.

-That's what I thought…

I was late for work now, and this always worked, no matter who we were talking about, so I then took the biggest ticket I found in my wallet and tried to give it to her.

-What are you trying to do?- She said after raising an eyebrow and look at me making me shiver.

-Uhh… buying my redemption.

She laughed a little and looked away.

-Redemption's not for sell today, you know?…

I kept silence… I was used to everyone to obey me… but she… she was making me obey her! She won our little battle of endurance…

-Well, don't worry- She got down the car.- See you later, then.

The girl started to walk away swaying her hips… I turned the car on and started to move. I looked in the rearview mirror and I still caught her. I thought I saw her smiling mischievously…

She was a different girl, so mystique, and I could notice that she was a deep ocean of secrets, and oh, in that, moment, I wanted to knew'em all! She was really beautiful, but however, later I discovered those secrets she kept were a lot deeper and darker than I ever imagined.

That same night, she came to my house and the porter called for me. She started telling all the neighborhood senseless things, for example, that I made her pregnant and I didn't want to pay her, that I left her alone, or simply that I owed her money… Is curious, though. The way she did it didn't make her sound desperate at all, she was so elegant but still, persuasive. I ended agreeing on take her where she wanted, wondering if it wouldn't be easier just to go there instead of coming to my house and then to her final destiny. In our way there, she introduced herself as Naomi Kimishima… what happened next, was absolutely out of sight: she robbed a laboratory! I tried to run away, but before she went inside the building, she took the keys, leaving me with no escape… Without much details, she seduced the guard by just looking at him and came out with two cats, I discovered that she rescued animals and kept them until she found them a good home… by that moment, I was too caught up in the subject: she asked me to go to her house, but after all the troubles I've had because of her... I didn't think it was the best idea.

-Look, if you give me what I want now, I won't use you as my personal driver anymore.

-Thanks, but I'll pass… I- -

-Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

-W-wait…. Tomorrow?

-Yes, I assume that it is how you want to take the deal I'm offering to you. See you tomorrow, then.

She turned around, cats in her arms, and walked to her door. Knowing how persevering this woman was and what she did to me… I got down the car and followed her, almost sure that she was in absolute delight of making me lose again.

-Look, I'll be quick, since I notice you're on a rush.- I tried to speak, but she just ignored me and continued, as she served two cups of hot cocoa – Let me put it this way… you are a ship sailing in the sea, but you're about to drown, and the only one who can save you from shipwreck on Desperation Island is me.

-What?

-You don't need to understand. The only think I ask you for is one month and November's about to start, that's wonderful. You'll have to stay here in my house and obey my rules, that's it.

-I don't understand, what am I doing wrong?

-Hm… soon you'll see if you don't do what I tell you.

-Don't you think my girlfriend will get mad at me?

-You don't have a girlfriend – I was going to argue but she explained herself – You don't have a REAL girlfriend. How much do you know her? – I kept in silence. – I knew it. –She started to drink and offered me the other cup. I started to wonder if she was going to do some kind of voodoo or something, so I said:

-Well, uh… is getting late, I gotta go and I'll consider the proposal…

I drove home thinking that she was really crazy… but man, she was really hot too. Bah, that couldn't be worth pay the price of all troubles it would bring.

The next day was my personal hell in the earth, and when I got home I was expecting to have a little peace, as I was fired even if I was the best in my job, all because of my foolishness and selfishness… but the first thing I saw was Angie with her baggage heading to the door. Yup, she left me that same day, she argued that I never listened to her or something like that… I tried to distract myself, and I was watching TV until, again, the doorman came to my door and left a delivery… I opened the box and what was inside it… was alive. It was the cat that Naomi rescued last night. I held her in my hands and discovered that in her collar, there was a key… obviously, from Naomi's house. I remember what she had tell me last night but tried not to pay attention to it, so I headed to her apartment and I used the key, just to give her the cat back. She was obviously waiting for me, because she wasn't surprised to see me there. She was wearing her pajama and a nightgown. She went out to receive me.

-You left this on my door

-Oh, thanks for bringing her back! Come here Chloe.

Naomi held the little black animal in her arms and started to pet her. How could she look that beautiful even when she was about to sleep? Or maybe she was waiting for me?

-I'm leaving now…

-Wait, what happened to your hand?

Minutes ago, before I came to see her, I broke a glass in a rage attack because of all the horrible things I had been through that day, and I hurt my right hand.

-It's nothing.

-Let me see- She ordered

-What? Why?

-Because I'm a vampire…

I stared at her… almost believing that she was right. She stood serious but then smiled making me feel like a fool and continued:

-I'm joking- Then she got serious -I once was a doctor – She turned her back to me and left the cat on the floor.-And maybe I can help you. –Naomi assertively unwrapped the bandage of around my hand and then led me to her bathroom, pulling me not precisely gently.

-What did you do today?

-What?

-I want to know what you did today.

-Well… I got fired from job… my girlfriend left me… I cut my hand…

-Perfect.

-What? Are you happy about it?

-Today's the last day of October, we can start our month together.

-Whoa, what are you doing?

-I'm taking your clothes off - She said, as if it was the most natural thing of all as she did it.

-Why? – I was actually surprised that a girl had that initiative…

-So you can take a shower… this is a nice tie you're wearing… -She said as she undid the knot, looking tremendously seductive. Of course, her beauty helped her a lot, but her attitude was more than I could handle… I think I even felt myself blushing. I expected something else to happen, and of course I wanted it to happen, so I leaned closer to Naomi, but once she left my upper part totally naked, she just turned away and walked outside, closing the door. I felt like a kid who is stripped of his candy, but I have had it right in my mouth… I waited a few minutes in the bathroom and I swore it would be only one night, not anything else. I went outside and she came closer to me once she saw me. She started to kiss me and I started to get more confidence. As we were kissing we caressed ourselves and her nightgown ended in the floor of the living room. We fell over the sofa and he whined under me. I thought she was enjoying but she pushed me away, and told me I was going too fast and she wasn't comfortable. I had the worse of the lucks that day, and now she really made me angry. What was she expecting, if she was the one who seduced me, in the first place? What was she trying to do, then? She was the one who turned me on! I put on what I could and went outside, it was raining, and she came after me, standing in the door frame.

-You need my help, Navel!- She yelled at me.

-Look, I don't need help, thank you, anyways, I-I'm leaving. –Why did I get so insecure everytime that I talked to her? Dammit!

-You have nothing to go back to, you don't even have SOMEONE to go back to! This is not a game, I really want to help you. You have nothing to lose… I really want to help you. – She repeated.

She then put down the hand she was leaning on the frame and walked outside, letting the rain soak her hair and making her sexy gown that she was wearing again adhere to her slim but formed body… with that, she convinced me to stay. That was the first night we shared together and I wasn't wrong, it was amazing.

Next morning I awoke at the feeling of Chloe licking my feet… I searched around for my cell phone, my palm or something… but I didn't find anything.

-Naomi, where are my effects?

-I gave them away.

-What?

-I gave them away.

-No, listen, I was expecting an important call from a big company and- -

-You promised it to me. One month, with my rules and that includes not working.

-But I- -

-Good morning dear – A male voice sounded across the room and a guy appeared. They seemed too close… really close… until he kissed her cheek. What the hell were they thinking? Wasn't she dating ME?... well, let me tell you, there were these two guys too… Hank and Gabriel or so… I never got along with them really well, you see… it was complicated as I would discover later.

After more fights, that made all this look eternal because I still refused to her way of doing things, but she always found a way to make me stay. That same morning, Naomi introduced me to this little girl. Her name was Alyssa, she lived across the street and one day, she invited us to a competition in the lake, with some kind of scale boats... they all thought that she couldn't do it, just because she was a girl. I did know what was like to be laughed at. Maybe she hadn't the expertise that the other boys had, but it was just because no one ever taught her how to build a boat, and of course, she didn't have any practice at all in the navigation field, but she had put a lot of effort in this, and she deserved to be at least recognized for that… and I had to help that happen. I walked to where this guy with the submarine was, and I bribed him, hoping it would help Alyssa. He was capable to divert the course of every boat, except the slower one, of course. After long minutes of surprises for the public, and suspense, she won the competence. I jumped in joy and expected Naomi to do so, but instead, she pierced my soul with those icy sapphires of her, staring right into it, making me freeze in my place.

-What, aren´t you happy? She won!

-No, you made the others lose to let her take advantage. How are you thinking she's going to solve her problems when she grows older? - She was now pointing at me with her index finger, reminding me how my mother scolded me when I was a kid. Naomi then left me there and it was the moment when I understood, I had lots of things to learn from her. Though at the beginning I didn't thought so, things made me change my opinion by then.

That same night, at dinner, she made me reveal my secrets, something that I haven't done with anyone in my life. She had an overwhelming power among me.

-Come on, everyone has a secret.

-No, I won't tell you.

-It can't be that bad…

I kept in silence a while, but so did she and I ended on telling to her:

-When I was a kid, my father locked himself in the TV room and listened to Ben Frank music… I wanted to be a singer and play the guitar for a long time… I even tried to use my left hand…

-Hm… that's really nice. Will you sing something for me one day?- Dang, would her smile stop blinding me one day? Though it was not usual to see it (if not sarcastically) it was a real jewel.

-Oh, no. Not even my shower hears me sing.

-Come on, it may be good.

-No!-We laughed and kept talking all night long. I discovered then what she did, she took one "case" as she called it, and tried to help men by dating them a month. After that, she would reject to follow the relationship, they never meant anything to her. Then why did her eyes sparkle everytime she looked at me? Why would she laugh with my silliest stuff? I thought I was letting my imagination go too far.

24 hours later, I was going to dinner in some Naomi's "Friends" house. She didn't want to tell me who they were, but she did tell me to meet her downstairs. I obeyed her, and she was already there, wearing an almost formal dress, because she said we were going on dancing after dinner. I was completely stunned to see her, she was even more beautiful when she made some cheating and changed her appearance with make up and all that stuff women use… and then, I was completely shocked, this time, not for Naomi's dress… but because there were two more people wearing skirts..

-Navel, you already know Gabriel, let me introduce you to Gabriella.

D-damn, he was gay. Not only gay, but transexual. I didn't know how to act, but I tried to keep my cool and have a ball, since after all I was doing this for Naomi. Then, came this guy, other friend that I knew because he went often to Naomi's house. She introduced… her as Hannah, but until now, I knew him as Hank. This was why they always were together, no matter how, and they made me jealous at the beginning, now I understood that they took care of Naomi, and they were allies just because of that. Oh, who was I trying to deceive? They were crazy! They were completely insane, and totally different from who they were when the sun was in the sky! And the worst part of all, I learned Gabriella or whoever this person was… was my competence and was stealing me my work in the investigation field! He was the same as me, and Naomi didn't tell me anything! I got really mad at her, but as Gabriella and I talked, Naomi got up really mad at who was standing next to me. I didn't understand much, except that it was her Naomi's sister on the phone, but still why would she be mad?.. she said she wasn't doing well and we returned upstairs, at first it seemed like it all was just because she was upset, but then I discovered she was telling the thuth, because while we kissed, she moaned, something hurt in her insides. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow and even if she didn't notice I kept awaken the whole night, watching her in case that she needed something. This woman had woven a net in my heart, one that I couldn't possibly get rid of.

Two weeks had passed by then, and she won my confidence. I finally learned to forget about the city, work and every kind of pressure. I was happy, and I learned the difference between surviving and living. One day, an old friend of mine contacted me despite that I was untraceable, and told me come to see him to his company. It was a really good opportunity, I mean, after all how much time was I going to be without working? Because she knew I would see him, but not when, I managed to escape while Naomi was sleeping and went to see him. I came back really disappointed, because I remembered what she once told me

"-I once was a doctor, I told you that before.

-And why did you quit? I mean…

-I had a clinic alongside my sister. It was a really good business and I worked in there too. The health's field is really exhausting… however, the company grew and grew and my sister and everyone I knew forgot about the reason of being a doctor: saving lives. The medicine nowadays is only seen as a goldmine, and I hate it."

Now I understood it. Naomi had taught me how evil I had become, I couldn't care if someone died if he couldn't pay my services… but now, I cared about life, it is the most precious thing that we all have, and if my friend didn't valued that… I didn't want to work with him.

I knew she would be angry, she would hate me after doing what I did… but I knew she always took a walk in the same direction at 9:00 am. I took a Taxi and went to get her back.

-Naomi!

She kept walking, her hips moving side to side driving me crazy. She was angry, and she wouldn't look at me, she was too proud to do it.

-Have you ever heard of "Asclepias Tuberosa"? is really beautiful – I said as I handed her a bouquet of the many much I had brought with me in order to catch her attention and decrease her rage. –You don't like it? What about roses?- I took a bunch of them.

-Why don't you keep all your presents and just walk away, little guy? – She used to call me that way, even when she knew my name. Her voice was scathing. – That was what you wanted, since we didn't even finish our month.

-Ouch, so cold… well, I would, If I had something to go back to. You were right, I don't have anything! – I said as I took a different bouquet.

-What about your new job? You must be happy, and they must be waiting for you. You don't want my help and I won't offer it to you anymore.

-Well, it was the best job I could ever ask for!

-Yes, I bet so. When do you start?

-Never, actually.

She stopped walking and looked at me.

-Never?- She raised an eyebrow. I got down the car taking all the flowers with me (really much, I must say) and gave them to her.

-Never.

-But… why?

-I didn't accept! Naomi, you were right in everything… maybe you can start to make mistakes once in a while, is not healthy for you that you're always right!

Naomi had a poker face, but she then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me…

I then couldn't believe that she was actually going to give Chloe away! I mean… She loved that cat!

-Come on! Keep Chloe with you!

-No.

-Why not? You love her!

-Soon I will have another cat, and I'll love it as well… now, can you take her down and give her to her family?

-Sure.

I said goodbye to the cat and gave her to the man that had come to pick her up. However, that day would be full of changes… When I went upstairs again, I didn't find Naomi. The book where she was searching for the recipe for the thanksgiving day (though she'd probably end up cooking curry, cause it was the only thing she could cook) was there, but she wasn't. I finally found her in a room nearby and she seemed nervous.

-I have a big announcement!

She didn't answer, she was somewhere else.

-What's going on?- I asked her –Are you all right?

-All right? – She smiled sarcastically. –No, I'm not all right, ok? I miss Chloe and I have an awful migraine… - She took a sip of water from a glass nearby - But tell me, what's your big announcement?

If I didn't say it in that moment, I'd lose the courage that had been growing frenetically as I came upstairs, so I just told her:

-Marry me.

-What?

-Marry me, Naomi Kimishima!- She seemed surprised, but I just spoke my mind, all the things that I realized just moments ago - I finally can see the life a different way, I see souls, not only ways to make money. – She chuckled… I had to make her believe me, so I took my cell phone and threw it to a recipient with water. Then I repeated – Marry me!- She didn't seem convinced, so I took off my watch (she hated them) and threw it as well, -Marry me!

She was about to cry…. I didn't think never, ever that I could see her like that… suddenly, her blue eyes seemed to freeze even more than usual and what she told me then was absolutely horrible to me, like cold water all over my body..

-No.

-What?

-I can't.

-Why? B-but why not?

-Is because of me…

-Come on, Tell me what's going on! Tell me the truth!

She then tried to hide in the next door, but I heard she wasn't doing well, so I forced the door, desperately calling her name, but she wouldn't attend. I found her in her knees, looking at her hand, stained with some blood, it had come from her mouth, because a fine thread of it was there as well. She then told me to leave her alone and tried to hide a shelf that was locked. I moved her aside and forced the lock and what I discovered… broke me apart. There were lots and lots of every medicine you could imagine… and she got really mad at me because she didn't want me to see it. She hit me, though she wasn't really hurting me and she absolutely lost her cool. Naomi then tried to run away, but she collapsed. I called her and tried to make her react but I couldn't. Gabriel and I called the ambulance and waited for her near her bed. That day I understood why she had these episodes of malaise. This guy then told me that she would be asleep for a while and we went to have some drinks. I asked him about her condition.

-She has a strange genetic disease. She gave it herself when she was a doctor.

-And there's nothing she can do to… - I didn't finish the sentence.

-She suspended the treatment a year ago.

-What? Why would she do that!

-Because… she decided to live a little but well… instead of living a lot but feeling sick her whole life.

-I'm not an expert on that field… but stopping the treatment wouldn't cause…?

-Yes, it's getting worse.

-But she… loves life! More than anyone I've ever known! Why in the world would she do such a thing? Is she going to give up?

-Don't you understand yet? She hasn't given up! She just wants to live well the few years she has left. It costed her her relationship with her Family.

-Oh, that night her sister called you…

-Yes, we all try to help her, but she won't listen to any advice. She has this philosophy that anyone will die one day…

I then went back, my head made a total mess. Despite the fact that she was in a hospital bed, Naomi looked beautiful as always, but her niveous skin had lost bright, and she looked a little more thinner. I waited next her until she opened those blue eyes that were like the sky to me, and once she was fully awake I kissed her, holding her tight as is I thought that letting her go in that moment would mean lose her again. As she kissed me so weakly, and pulled away so she could catch her breath, I felt like if her life was flowing through my hands. I was feeling so impotent, so… useless. Even if I had realized that before, now I confirmed: Naomi had become my life. Since I met her, it actually had begun, and now I wanted to share mine and what was left of hers… together. Still in my arms, but grapping her less tightly, I heard her murmuring:

-Take me out of here

-What?

-I hate hospitals, and if I had to be in one, I wouldn't want to be a patient…

I just wanted to make her happy, so I obeyed her. I carried her all the way to my car, and called Gabriel and Hank, they were expecting for us. When we arrived the house, she asked me desperately to go… and I felt so strange… She didn't want to see any doctors, she didn´t want any medical help! That didn't make any sense at all! I did go, but not because I wanted to.

Thanksgiving had come, and I missed her really badly. I wanted to have her by my side, so I made a plan: I interrupted their dinner to bring "The twelve Christmas gifts" Yes, in November. I gave her:

A pack of scarves of every color, since they were the one that began it all.

Two, a bouquet of Asclepias, because she said that they actually were her favorite flowers.

Three, a bullwhip. Once in a joke I told her that as dominant as she was, she would need one… and there it was, just for her to making me obey.

Four, A big, big, big bottle of her favorite perfume. It was really spicy… I loved it, and it always reminded me of her.

Five, a book. A guide to understand transsexuals, and she seemed to like the idea. (Though I thought that I would need her more than she will ever do)

Six, Tiny bubbles… for the bubble baths we shared together.

Seven… well, it wasn't a physical gift. I told her that I had read a whole book of how to raise children, because she told me that I had become a father figure for Alyssa, so I didn't want to spoil her.

Eight, a recompilation of her favorite music in a CD, which was a compliment for number nine:

Dance lessons, because I knew she didn't know how to dance.

Ten: a Dishwasher… It was a real surprise to me how much did I get to know her in less than a month, but the thing that she hated most in the world… was doing dishes. Everything that had to do with a kitchen, actually…

The eleventh one was the most emotive of all… I handed her a box… it was heavy and when she opened it… Chloe jumped out with a gift loop around her neck.

For the twelfth present, I brought her, Hank and Gabriel to a Karaoke night… I sang my Ben Frank's favorite song, "Gonna be here", just for her. She was just about to cry and there, en front of everyone, since I got their attention, asked her again to marry me, giving her a monarch-butterfly ring as symbol of my promise.

She just kept silence and hugged me, and we returned home, as if nothing had happened, though something about her was different.

It was still dark outside, but a noise made me wake up. She was dressed and trying to put on the shoes next to the door.

-What? What are you doing, where are you going?

-Out. To give you time to pack your effects.

She sounded cold, even more than she used to be. This time was for real, she really wanted me to go… but why? Hadn't we spend the night together? Wasn't that a "yes" for my marriage proposal?... while I was thinking that, she opened the door and went outside, hiding behind everything she found in the street, keeping that magic of hers, that mystery that always evolved her. I caught her with my gaze, but she kept walking. I ran down the street yelling like a maniac, calling her name. She didn't even turned to see me. Once she reached a kind of bridge, and went all the way down in the stairs, I got desperate and ran to catch her.

-Naomi, what are you doing?

-Please, Navel, you have to go – She wasn't staring at me, like she used, and her voice was about to break.

-Why? Why should I? I finally got you, you're all that I need. I said it before, November's all that I know, and everything that I want to know. I'm finally happy.

-But, Navel… is starting to happen-She was looking at the floor, and I could notice a tear formed in the corner of her eye, running down her pale cheek.

-I don't care! – I was getting angry at this point, so I started to raise my voice, talking louder –I want to be there with you!

-No. Listen, I'm going home. – I looked at her, filled with surprise. She made a pause, but continued: -They know I'm going, but please, you've got to leave me. – A sad smile played in the corners of her lips.

-No. –It was the only thing I could say, I wasn't going to say anything else, I couldn't find the words.

-Please… Look, I want you to remember me beautiful, loving the life. I want you to remember me that way and knowing that that's the memory that will exist of me, I can face anything. I beg you. – With the last sentence, she broke my will. I never thought I would hear the word "beg" from Naomi's mouth if it wasn't about anyone else that wasn't her. I stood freeze… She looked at me and starting to take off the scarf she used always to protect her health from the cold weather, this particular day of the first windy morning of December. She started to put it around my head, covering my eyes, like the million times that she did it, when we used to play some kind of hide-and-seek as a part of her "therapy" to help me. The garment smelled like her, but I let her did whatever she wanted to me. Understanding that I wouldn't be able to stop her, I just could say:

-I love you, Naomi Kimishima.

She answered to me:

-I love you, Navel.

She kissed me one last time, and I tried to catch her essence, I tried to get it stuck in my mind forever, how she felt, her warmth, the shape of her body, her tiny waist, her silky silver hair, the flavor of her mouth, the way she fitted so perfect in my body… she then pulled away and held my hand, letting it go little by little. As she did, I felt like I had my heart in it, and she was taking my life away slowly, as she kept walking away. She was really sneaky. I couldn't hear her going away, but I was sure she did. I lifted my hand and extended it in front of me, hoping to find her as I did before… but I didn't. I walked a few steps… but I still didn't. I knew if I went any further, I would hit the bench in front of me, I saw it minutes ago… so I took off the scarf and as soon as my eyes were used to the weak light of the dawn I looked around for her, but I didn't find her, and that was the moment when I collapsed. I'm still here, instead of going after her, just because she asked me not to do it… I feel completely stupid. I will force my brain to order my legs to stand up… at least I can do it… tch... the only thing that I got left from the only month I know I will ever live for real is this scarf I'm holding… My hand unconsciously brings it near my nose, and I can smell her one last time. This wind is blowing harder, soon it will snow… so I lift my hand and let go the red piece of fabric, letting the waves of cold air take it away, as my heart followed it, going after the only woman I will ever love.

There are things that you only have a chance with, things that are only one time in your life. For me, that means only one thing: that one sweet November.

* * *

There are some details of Trauma Center that I did include in here, and I'd like to highlight them:

-Yeah. I know it looks kind of weird changing the publicity world for the medicine field... but what else could I do? I hope is not really crappy~  
-Chloe, the cat, was in reality Ernie, the dog (In the movie)  
-Yay! the scene of the tie was absolutely from Trauma Center because without it or witout Navel blushing, it wouldn't be LittleGuyxNaomi yay!  
-Yeah, Gabriel and Hank ar transexuals in here. Please PLEASE forgive me if I made a mistake in anything of this subject, I don't completely understand that world though I'd like to. And I want to say that I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST THEM. They're people, just like us, and I respect them. But since it appears in the movie I tried to follow it and write it like that. I'm sure there will be people who tell me a lot of this, please illustrate me *-*  
-Yeah, the Ben Frank's songs... Little guy is a big fanatic of Ben Frank~ and I tried to put it in here~ in the movie they mention other artists, but I put on our favorite one, isn't it guys? And the song of the ending... yeah, you can imagine it as a ballad or so.  
-In the movie, the girl actually has cancer, but in here I decided to say that it was the disease Naomi gave herself, also, originally she throws up in the floor, but I mentioned the scene in the flower fields in order to make it more Trauma Teamish (?) LOL  
-The same with the Asclepias. It caught my attention that in te movie the guy mentions the scientiphic name of a kind of flowers, and since Hank did so, I mention it in here.  
-The butterfly shaped ring... It was kind of my imagination. But... i feel it doesn't fit... wel, that's it.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
